


a time and a place

by Madam_Frustie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, smartalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Frustie/pseuds/Madam_Frustie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беги, Грей, беги!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a time and a place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a time and a place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50597) by smartalker. 



Грея порядком утомила несправедливость мира.  
\- Ты только что закрыла эту дверь? _Закрыла, не так ли?_ Да?  
\- Эм... - Она выглядела чуть виновато. - _Нет_.  
Он пристально посмотрел на нее. Джувия внимательно изучала потолок, так что Грей начал с краем своей футболки. Так он безраздельно завладел ее вниманием.  
\- Прекрати смотреть с такой надеждой, - вкрадчиво пробормотал парень и заставил себя убрать руки в карманы.  
\- Джувия разочарована, - заявила она. Она могла думать о несколько худших ситуациях, чем быть запертой в шкафу с Греем. Обнаженный Грей был намного лучше, хотя она еще работала над этим...  
Она так задумалась, воображая все, что она могла сделать с голым Греем, что не заметила, как он рванулся к ней. Ну, до столкновения, конечно. Шкаф был довольно большой, так что она взмахнула руками и начала падать. Ох, он такой настойчивый...  
\- Ага! - сказал довольный Грей, снимая ключ с пояса замершей Джувии. - Это было нетрудно.  
Она резко вскинулась и крепко схватилась за его ногу. Судя по виду, Грею было больно.  
\- Нет! Отдайте их мне! - крикнула она.  
Грей с трудом пытался двинуться.  
\- Стой, погоди... Стой, я упаду!..  
\- Верните их Джувии!  
\- Ты не можешь просто похищать людей! А если б я решил тебя похитить и держал бы в шкафу?! Меня бы арестовали!  
\- Джувия не против... - пробормотала она.  
\- Вот спасибо.  
\- Я про часть со шкафом... - мечтательно произнесла она и снова поймала его в блок. - Отдайте Джувии ключ!  
\- НИ ЗА ЧТО.  
\- Отдайте Джувии ключ или... Или Джувия прямо сейчас снимет футболку! - взволнованно воскликнула Джувия. Грей побледнел.  
\- Погоди, что это за угроза такая?!  
Она упрямо посмотрела на него.  
\- Я сделаю это, - пригрозила она. Грей нервно засмеялся, по-прежнему держа свою руку как можно дальше от нее, ключ блестел между его пальцами.  
\- Ты не сде... - Она схватилась за край своей одежды.  
\- БОЖЕ, ЛАДНО! - закричал он и бросил ей ключ, отползая назад. Его руки подрагивали и он зло сел на них. Лицо Джувии сияло.  
А потом она сняла свою футболку.  
\- Джувии было жарко. - объяснила она. Грей спрятал голову в колени. Она мысленно повторила свои слова и перефразировала: - Джувии жарко.  
\- Мама убьет меня... - простонал Грей. - Сумасшедшая ведьма наверняка сейчас сверху смеется надо мной. И ты! Что насчет твоих родителей?! Твой отец теперь будет охотиться за мной, пока не убьет!  
Для того, кто столько времени проводил с Эрзой и Люси, он совершенно не умел справляться с видом обнаженной девичьей кожи. Джувия поняла, в чем дело.  
\- Вы... можете их потрогать? - предложила она. Грей издал сдавленный звук, похожий на ''ААСФКДАЛ''...


End file.
